This invention relates to a child's toy action figure, and more particularly, to a new and novel figure transformable from a first character, to a second character.
With the advent of monster movies and the popularity of television programs featuring supernatural events, it is not unusual for children to play with toys having monster features. Toy action figures are also popular with children. Examples are Barbie Dolls, G. I. Joe dolls, toy soldiers, and the like. (BARBIE DOLL is a trademark of Mattell Inc., G. I. JOE is a trademark of Hasbro, Inc.)
The present invention provides such a toy action figure with a dual personality and captures the interest of the user from both aspects.